


A oscuras

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Darkness, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, Hot, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Touching, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Durante un apagón, Victor encuentra una manera especial de mantener entretenido a su novio.Yuri empieza a tomarle gusto a los cortes de energía eléctrica.---Prompt:Blindfold sex / Sexo con los ojos vendados.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 6





	A oscuras

**Author's Note:**

> **Victor Nikiforov (30 años) y Yuri Plisetsky (18 años)**

Siguiendo nuestro plan de siempre, cada fin de semana iba al departamento de mi novio a quedarme con él, ya que durante la semana nos veíamos unas tres veces y generalmente era para almorzar juntos. Debido a nuestras respectivas responsabilidades, él con su trabajo y yo con la universidad, no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo como nos hubiera gustado. Aunque eso sí, teníamos planes de mudarnos a vivir juntos a fin de año.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que me encontraba casa de Vitya, alrededor de las 21 horas a ambos nos empezó a dar hambre y nos pusimos a deliberar acerca de la cena, no nos decidíamos entre salir a comer afuera, encargar comida o cocinar nosotros mismos.

—Yuri, sinceramente no tengo ganas de salir -confesó Victor-

—Tampoco yo -me puse contento de que fuera así- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Pedimos alguna cosa?

—Mmm... no lo sé. Me paso la semana entera pidiendo comida. ¿Por qué mejor no preparamos algo?

—¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quiere que cocine para ti? -lo miré con una expresión acusadora y sonriéndole de lado, sabía que a Victor le encantaba lo que solía preparar para él-

—Bueno, sí quiero -admitió por fin- Pero está bien no tienes ganas de hacerlo.

—Siempre tengo ganas de hacerlo -respondí inocentemente y a modo de broma, atento a sus expresiones para ver si se daba cuenta de mis palabras-

—De acuerdo. Te ayudaré entonces.

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamé sorprendido, no podía creer que no captó lo que dije con anterioridad-

—Que te ayudaré a cocinar -remarcó como si fuera que esta vez yo no lo había entendido-

Solo que ni bien me dispuse a buscar los ingredientes para comenzar con mi labor, nos sorprendió un repentino corte de energía eléctrica y todo quedó a oscuras.

—¡Genial! -exclamé molesto- ¿Y ahora qué? -no podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mi propia mano-

—De seguro vuelve en unos minutos.

—Al parecer no es solo aquí sino en toda la zona -me asomé a la pequeña ventana para verificar si había sido solo en el edificio pero no, había sido un apagón general- ¿Tendrás una linterna, Victor?

Como no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte, lo primero que pensé fue que había salido de la cocina.

—¿Victor? -lo llamé-

Él no contestó. No era como si le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad pero me llamó la atención que se hubiera callado tan repentinamente, por lo que algo me dio mala espina.

—¡Victor! ¿En dónde estás? -grité- ¡Responde y deja de jugar, maldita sea!

—Aquí estoy, gatito -me susurró al oído, provocándome un horrible susto que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en mi sitio-

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, anciano idiota? ¡Qué susto! -podía sentir cómo mis latidos se habían acelerado ante tal impresión- Tienes suerte de que no traía un cuchillo en la mano porque o sino...--

Mis quejas fueron calladas con un repentino beso apasionado, no supe en qué momento Victor pasó a colocarse frente a mí para sujetarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras sentía su lengua invadiendo mi boca atrevidamente. Adoraba esos besos frenéticos e impetuosos y él sabía que era capaz de encenderme muy rápido de esa manera, atrapaba mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo succionaba y luego hacía lo mismo con mi lengua.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ahora no, Victor! -le dije apenas hallé un momento para escapar de sus besos tan avasalladores-

—¿Por qué no? -replicó y ahora comenzaba a besarme el cuello- Vamos a entretenernos en lo que vuelve la luz. Además dijiste que siempre tienes ganas de hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—¡Ahhh! ¿Entonces sí lo entendiste?

—Tanto que me puse duro ni bien lo escuché de ti, es excitante en la oscuridad -una risa traviesa escapó de él, entonces tomó una de mis manos y la condujo hasta su bragueta, pude sentir que estaba en verdad excitado- No sabes lo que puede pasar a continuación.

—Mmm... ¿sexo a oscuras? -la idea de hacerlo así en la cocina me llenaba de morbo, no lo habíamos hecho antes y me dio antojo de experimentarlo; volvimos a besarnos enérgicamente mientras sentía sus manos metiéndose dentro de mis shorts y yo hacía mi parte bajando un poco los suyos junto con su ropa interior hasta bajárselos liberando su erección y acariciándosela con lentitud- Bonita manera de aprovechar la situación.

Las manos de Victor presionaban mis glúteos y lo escuchaba jadear ansioso a medida que mis dedos rodeaban su pene húmedo y caliente, se estaba poniendo cada vez más tieso debido a mis estimulaciones. No podía verlo pero sus gemidos entrecortados me excitaban también, al igual que imaginar las eróticas expresiones en su rostro.

No quise esperar más y me escabullí de su agarre, colocándome de rodillas en el suelo, justo frente a él para terminar de bajar sus shorts hasta sus pies y me ayudó sacándoselos y después haciéndolos a un lado. Apenas posé la punta de mi lengua en su glande, lo sentí removerse, estaba excesivamente sensible y deseoso.

Aunque la oscuridad me privaba de verlo, igual podía deleitarme con su sabor, su aroma y su calor, lo encontraba igual o quizás mucho más provocativo. Abrí la boca y lo introduje tanto como me resultó posible para iniciar unas succiones a ritmo moderado, en tanto una de sus manos se posó en mi cabeza y sus dedos se ciñeron a mi cabello. Quería ser él quien controlara cada movimiento a partir de ese instante, lo cual a mí no me molestó para nada.

Mi lengua se entretuvo delineando las venas marcadas en su miembro antes de volver a engullirlo por completo hasta sentirlo golpear mi garganta. Ya no me importó el hecho de no verlo, podría reconocer cada parte de ese falo aún si estuviera ciego.

—Ahhh... Yuri... -sus gemidos intensos me resultaban demasiados sensuales; era como si disfrutara más de ellos en esas condiciones, al punto de que me dejaban encendido por demás y entonces llevé mi mano hasta mi propia intimidad para iniciar una frenética masturbación al tiempo que seguía devorándolo a mi entero gusto- Mmm... ahhhh, eso es, gatito.

Lo sentí estremecerse en mi boca y pensé que iba a venirse en instante pero nos vimos sorprendidos en tan desvergonzada acción cuando las luces se encendieron de repente y como un acto reflejo, retiré su pene con cierta decepción. Además la maldita luz golpeaba mis pupilas.

—¿Decepcionado? -preguntó Victor al ver que me detuve por completo, observé su falo hinchado y cubierto con sus fluidos y mi saliva, lo único que pude pensar es que lo quería en mí en cuanto antes-

—Me estaba gustando eso de hacerlo sin poder verte -comenté y me puse de pie, él pudo notar mi erección y el presemen que estaba expulsando para entonces-

—No hay problema, gatito -replicó sonriente y fue a apagar la luz de la cocina pero no fue suficiente porque todavía podía verlo gracias a la lumínica del exterior- Será como quieras.

Lo observé con atención y cuando se encaminó hacia mí, lo vi trayendo algo consigo que no entendí bien qué era pero lo había tomado a su paso.

—Voltéate -me pidió y por alguna razón, sin cuestionar nada, obedecí quizás movido por la curiosidad-

Fue allí que comprendí su maravillosa idea, había traído un par de servilletas de tela y usó una de ellas para vendarme los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, se encargó de sacarme toda la ropa con notable prisa y yo solo pude sonreír al saberme completamente a su merced. Era extraño pero volvía a tener ese efecto de oscuridad absoluta de hacía unos minutos y otra vez me sentía extasiado.

Vitya me tomó por la cintura y me elevó un poco hasta dejarme sentado en la mesada. Tenía muchas ganas de descubrir y disfrutar cada una de sus ocurrencias; mi vista volvía a estar privada pero mis demás sentidos se agudizaron de inmediato. Pude escuchar a la perfección cuando se despojó de su camiseta y esta cayó al suelo, también conseguí identificar su aroma que era una exquisita mezcla entre su perfume, transpiración y sexo.

Cuando sus manos se posaron en mis piernas para así separarlas gentilmente, la piel de todo mi cuerpo se erizó por completo. Sus caricias se fueron elevando desde mis muslos hacia mis caderas y siguieron por mi abdomen, mis reacciones no se hicieron esperar, unos pequeños jadeos escaparon de mí y mi erección estaba clamando por atenciones.

Mis manos buscaron su rostro casi con desesperación y cuando fue hallado, solo atiné a acercarme a besarlo de nueva cuenta de un modo invasivo y profundo, fue entonces que al pasar mis f por sus cabellos, pude darme cuenta de que también traía los ojos vendados y que estábamos de igual a igual.

Ahora era él quien me retribuía lo de hace rato, masturbándome con una de sus manos mientras me besaba. Me las arreglé como me fue posible para tomar su pene y estimularlo también como pudiera aunque ninguno de los dos queríamos terminar de ese modo. Yo todavía estaba deseoso que lo hiciera en mi interior y él quería exactamente lo mismo.

Por fortuna no iba a necesitar demasiada preparación. Todavía me encontraba dilatado luego de pasarnos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo el amor salvajemente. Entonces Vitya hizo que me bajara de la mesada y me volteó para que me sostuviera de ella aunque opté por recargarme apoyándome en mis codos y dándole la espalda.

—¡Hazlo ya! -la ansiedad y la desesperación eran notables en mi voz, ya no me bastaba con que tuviera dos de sus dedos enterrados en mi interior, moviéndolos con prisa en vaivén, lo quería a él cuanto antes-

—¡Cuánta ansiedad! -exclamó con un tonito burlón que me hizo enojar aunque todo eso se disipó en un segundo, cuando penetró en mí de golpe, arrancándome un obsceno alarido al tiempo que me llenaba con su virilidad de manera ruda y vivaz-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh, ahhhh... ngh!!!

Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir como un desaforado. Sus manos sujetaban mis caderas con firmeza y embestía fuerte, profundo y sin tregua. Su cuerpo chocaba con el mío cada vez que se hundía por completo en mi interior hasta que se acomodó de forma estratégica para comenzar a morder mi espalda y mi cuello a la par que se dedicaba complaciente a estimular mi pene.

—Yuri... mmm... -Victor gimoteaba y parecía imparable, en tanto, yo no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto siendo sodomizado de ese modo tan brutal- ¡Dios! Ahhh... ahhh... 

Pude sentir cómo empezaba a venirme en su mano, las piernas me temblaban y todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con ese sensacional orgasmo que para mí fue imprevisible. Mis fluidos no solo estaban manchando su mano que seguía moviéndose sin cesar, también los sentía deslizándose por mis piernas cuesta abajo.

Victor comenzó a experimentar lo mismo que yo apenas segundos después, gemía ronco en mi oído al tiempo que se descargaba en mi interior. Era una delicia sentirlo, por un momento llegué a creer que acabaría de nuevo. Todo eso había sido por demás intenso, permanecimos exactamente como estábamos mientras él besaba mi espalda con delicadeza e intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

Poco después, él se deshizo de la venda que llevaba puesta para luego sacarme la mía antes de componerse. En cuanto lo hizo, me tomó entre sus brazos y yo lo correspondí con afecto.

—Definitivamente podría tomarle el gusto a esto -confesé sonriente y todavía jadeando un poco-

—También yo, gatito. A partir de ahora, lo aplicaremos más a menudo.

—¡Genial! ¿Podemos repetirlo más tarde?

Victor asintió y me sonrió con complicidad, entonces volvimos a besarnos. Al final, luego de tomar un baño juntos, acabamos pidiendo comida, ya no teníamos energías para ponernos a preparar la cena esa noche y estábamos muertos de hambre después de tanta acción inesperada.

**FIN**


End file.
